


Pin Him Down

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Little Things [85]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Post-Canon, Smutlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-05 04:18:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Winry's giving Ed orders.  <br/>Disclaimer:  Arakawa owns all!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pin Him Down

Breaking the kiss, Winry pressed Ed back into the mattress. 

“Whu?” he asked, eyes hazy with lust. 

“Just lie down,” Winry said, running her fingers up his torso. She tweaked his nipples before tracing the cherry-colored, star-shaped scar above his left hip. 

Ed groaned, sliding his hand up her thigh. “Don’t wanna.” 

His hand began its journey over her belly, but Winry caught it and put it back by his side. “Ah, ah,” she told him, wagging a finger. “I told you to lie back.” 

Pouting, Ed obeyed when she told him to put his hands behind his head. “What are you doing?” 

“Trust me, you’ll like it.” Winry grinned at him, swinging her leg over his hips. She wriggled on top of his cock, letting out a breathy moan when the head brushed her clit. 

“Nnn, Winry,” Ed groaned, starting to move his hands, but she grabbed his wrists and pinned them. His hips arched at the loss of contact. 

Winry squeezed his wrists as a reminder. “Stop being a pest, Ed, and stay still,” she ordered, and when he grunted an agreement, she settled back on top of him. His eyes crossed as she rocked forward, sliding along the length of his cock. 

“Hnnn,” Ed whined, pushing up against her. “Winry, I need more. Please!”

Straightening up, she shook her hair back. “Are you begging me, Ed?”

Ed nodded, jaw clenched. “If that’s what it takes for you to fuck me, yes, Winry, I’m beggin – ah!” Eyes rolling back in his head as she sank down onto his shaft, Ed thumped his head back into the pillow. 

“Better?” Winry asked, once she’d caught her breath. 

“Nnn…can I move yet?” His eyes slitted open. 

Wriggling herself on top of him to settle him deeper inside, Winry said, “Oh, yeah, Ed. Start moving.” The wicked grin as he grabbed for her hips was almost enough to make her come right then, but Winry was made of sterner stuff than that. She wanted it all.


End file.
